User blog:Shota sparkle/The Unborn Clubs
(inspired by a previous post I saw;) These are my theories of who will remain in the clubs, and of people who must join the clubs. The leader names and personalities are just ideas. Cooking Club Main personality type: Social Butterfly - Led by Ryori Okashi, a kind big sister figure and rival, who will be eventually be framed for murder with the knife she uses for cutting food. - Saki Miyu sometimes makes out with her mysterious unknown boyfriend in the Cooking Club, losing her bra a lot. In this club, they'll gossip and eat yummy snacks together. Sewing Club Main personality type: Teacher's Pet - Led by Nui Fuku, an old fashioned and formal boy. - Haruto Yuto is in this club, he's just a regular member. In this club, they'll sew clothing and cheerfully discuss their social lives. Sports Club ' Main personality type: Heroic - Led by Suimu Chimu, a fit and confident girl, who will be rival. She may be, ironically, drowned. - Riku might be in this club, we need at least one masculine boy. In this club, they'll work out and swim, becoming close friends over time. '''Drama Club ' Main personality type: (I feel like Drama-club kids need a personality type of their own.) - Led by Kokona Haruka, an abused girl who uses theatre as her escape from a painful reality. She will be bullied by Ayano until she kills herself. - Sora is a kindly and shy boy, somehow becoming a star whenever he's on stage. - Sakyu and Inkyu, with what is confirmed to be contacts, might have a flare for dressing up and getting on stage. In this club, they'll practice for a school play together and discuss life issues 'Art Club ' Main personality type: Loner - Led by Kireina Ongaku, a gentle and tranquil girl. - Ryusei is in this club, he's a very talented artist and if he sees you comitting murder, and you get away with it, he'll draw pictures of the event to cope. - Kuu could follow the same model as Ryusei. In this club, they'll draw and paint together, not talking much. '''Light Music Club Main personality type: Strict - Led by''' Hana Teien, a musically gifted and very strict girl. - Hayato is in this club, playing the cello. In this club, they'll practice music together on their string instruments. '''Gardening Club Main personality type: Coward - Led by''' Kagaku Butsuri, a handsome and charming boy that's just a bashful teddy bear inside, that can be matchmade with Senpai's sister. - Senpai might rejoin this club. - Koharu might be in this club to give it more people, and since she has green hair. In this club, they'll make gardening art and stuff. 'Photography Club ' Main personality type: Sleuth (THE ONLY CONFIRMED THING ON THIS LIST) - Led by Tere Bigemu, the enthusiastic editor of the Yearbook. - Sota is in this club, where he is the smart head of photography. - I'd like to think Yuna would join her look-alike here, she looks so cute with a camera. In this club, they'll go around taking photographs. 'Science Club ' Main personality type: Evil - Led by Konpyuta Taku, a serious and slightly eccentric boy. - Yui is a harsh and cold girl, and she'll often go on the deep web. In this club, they'll work on programming and planning world domination. (inspired by my school's science club) '''Gaming Club Main personality type: Loner - Led by Pippi Osu, a lovely girl who hates you. - Rytuo, Mai, and Midori are obvious members. In this club, they'll ignore each other as they play Osu! '''Student Council '''Seito Kai Main personality type: Strict - Led by Seito Kai, the strict girl on the computer. She may not come to school, so I'm unsure how she works. In this club, they'll go over rules and generally be strict. Category:Blog posts